


Take a Chance

by hinata22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata22/pseuds/hinata22
Summary: Ino has had a tough break up from Sai, but is she willing to risk trying again with the new man Naruto wants to set her up with?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrJonesandMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJonesandMe/gifts).



> Hi, thank you for reading. I don't know if this story will develop into anything larger, at the moment it is just a little fun short piece written for my lovely friend MrJonesandMe and is about being open and surprised by who you can be attracted to and that the perfect man for a fashion conscious beautiful woman is hiding beneath the puppy balanced on his head :D
> 
> Just for background Naruto and Sasuke are firmly together, married and completely loved up but don't feature too much in the story as it is at the moment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

Ino walked into the party, head held high, her long blond ponytail swishing down her back. Naruto had invited her with a long spiel about this man he wanted to match her up with, she’d agreed, but secretly she was here to see Sai. It’d be much harder for him to ghost her in real life. In the crowded room she spotted him at once; he was difficult to miss in tight black jeans leaving nothing to the imagination and a black cropped-top revealing how perfectly sculptured his stomach was.  
She took a deep breath and prepared to join the group he was mingling with; Naruto was there so it was only natural that she went over and greeted the host on her arrival. Then, Sai looked across the room and met her eyes.  
His expression was completely disinterested with no more recognition than if she was a work colleague he was vaguely acquainted with. She wasn’t sure what she’d hoped for, but right now she’d take annoyance, awkwardness, embarrassment; any of those normal, bad emotions people felt when they saw an ex. Then it got worse. His lips turned up in the fakest smile possible, before he turned away from her and gave Naruto a very real smile.  
Ino stood split on whether to continue her original plan and sashay across to Naruto and make like a fierce bitch who didn’t need no man to make her happy, or to creep away before anyone else saw her and go do an anger work-out. She’d been doing a lot of those lately; physically she was in the best shape of her life. There were some bonuses to dating the most emotionally unavailable person imaginable.  
In the moments of her indecision, Sasuke slid in front of her and placed a hand in the small of her back. She couldn’t suppress the gasp at his sudden presence. And her first thought was what the hell was she doing wasting so much mental energy on a cheap knock off like Sai when men as beautiful as Sasuke existed in the world.  
They exchanged the standard greetings. Ino was extra careful not to fall into her natural flirtatious mode; Sasuke would never respond and Naruto didn’t have an ounce of jealousy in him, but she’d ruined too many good friendships in her teen and uni years by using the power of her prettiness on men she knew other people were in love with, and had made a private vow that part of being a mature woman was not basing so much of her identity in her attractiveness and her ability to get whoever she wanted. But then when Sasuke and Naruto had come for a counselling session with her, she’d been stunned stupid by Sasuke’s good looks and had been humiliatingly unprofessional in her desire to get the gorgeous man to acknowledge her. And somehow out of that mess Naruto had become her friend and been incredibly sweet to her while Sasuke had remained cold, without saying anything directly he never let her forget the disaster of that first meeting.  
Apart from today where he was smiling warmly, being an attentive host calling a passing waiter and asking for her favourite cocktail to be made, and gently guiding her through the room introducing her to the rich and famous that made up his and Naruto’s social group. Well, probably more Sasuke’s, she could not imagine how Naruto on his own would cultivate any friendship with the world class designers, fashion editors and models that Sasuke casually led her to while her heart beat with excitement at seeing these elite people in the flesh.  
After a couple of cocktails, Ino felt ashamed that she had actually been considering leaving this party and missing out on this experience with all these amazing guests just because some guy hadn’t been as into her as she was into him. She realised, with a smile, that since Sasuke had taken her under his wing, she hadn’t once glanced over at Sai, but why would she when one of the hottest up and coming make-up artists was giving her detailed insight into how to blend the bright colours that were in this season’s must have palette. And the highest-paid male model in the world was clearly checking her out. Before she could respond with even a hint of her trademark sex-kitten smile though, Sasuke was steering her towards the buffet table, and as Sasuke was being so unusually kind to her she didn’t resist.  
As they approached there was only one other person at the table, a man who, despite the comfortable temperature of the room, was wearing a heavy jacket with some sort of odd design on the big hood. Ino frowned, was this some sort of fashion item so avant-garde and unique that she hadn’t seen it anywhere else yet? As it didn’t suit her, she wasn’t overly familiar with the kind of shabby-chic clothes this man was wearing, but he definitely did seem to be pushing entirely into shabby and ignoring the chic part of the equation. It was only when they were standing next to him though, that Ino realised the strange part of his hood was a real live puppy sitting contentedly on his head and he was feeding handfuls of the buffet to it, letting it lick his fingers clean before diving in and taking another messy mass of finger food, this time stuffing it into his own mouth.  
‘Ew, that is not hygienic.’ Ino realised she’d said it out loud by the way the man and dog turned to her with the same exact growly expression on their faces.  
‘I’m glad you two have finally got to meet,’ Sasuke said smoothly as if they’d just had an enchanting first exchange. ‘Ino this is Kiba, Kiba this is Ino. Now please excuse me but I realise I’ve been enjoying your company too much, Ino, and neglecting the other guests.’ He gave a small bow and strode away leaving Ino and Kiba staring at each other.  
She must have heard wrong. Kiba was the man that Naruto had been planning to set her up with at this party, but the man standing in front of her with shaggy brown hair that looked as if he cut it himself when he could be bothered, red marks painted on his cheeks and a suspicious look in his eye was not her type, not her type at all. Maybe it was a more common name than she realised. She looked around hoping that someone would leap out at her and announce they were the real Kiba.  
‘You’re Ino?’ This Kiba said. ‘Naruto’s been yacking on about how smart you are. He of course didn’t mention how hot you were, he probably thought that would be sexist, what do you think? You like that he told me all about your personality, or would you have preferred he told me about your looks?’  
‘Both would’ve been fine. I put a lot of work into studying and my career, but it also takes an enormous amount of energy to look this good so it’s an important part of who I am and what I like doing.’ Ino was surprised at how honest her answer had been.  
Kiba nodded. ‘I get that. I work out because it’s important to be fit for my activism, sometimes I have to run fast and leap over a few fences.’ He grinned. ‘So I know how consuming it can be thinking about gym schedules and rotating circuits and eating enough protein to build muscle and all that.’  
He continued to talk in an obviously knowledgeable manner about different exercise routines. Ino listened, though she was half wondering why Naruto wanted to set her up with one his eco-friends rather than one of Sasuke hot businessmen friends, and half wondering about the gym body that might be hiding beneath Kiba’s baggy clothes.  
‘Yeah, girls have told me I look better naked.’ Kiba winked at her. ‘That’s what you’re thinking about, aren’t you? At least I hope it is. I reckon it’s the right way around, rather than I strip off and the girls are left disappointed and asking me to put my clothes back on. Plus, it means we’ve got to the getting naked stage through becoming friends rather than someone just wanting to get their hands on my six pack, and guess you know way better than me with being a relationship counsellor, right, but being friends leads to a much better connection and that means crazy-good sex.’  
Ino found herself smiling. ‘Yes, all those years cramming and straining to remember hundreds of different psychologists’ names and the dates of their experiments to pass tons of exams, and it all comes down to the simple advice don’t date someone you’re not friends with.’ Now she glanced around the room to where Sai was still by Naruto’s side. ‘It’s sometimes easier to tell people what to do than to do it yourself.’  
‘Too true,’ Kiba said. ‘My last girlfriend was lots of fun but she was a cat person, I knew from the start but tumbled into a relationship anyway. What about you, cats or dogs?’  
‘Horses,’ Ino said with a wink of her own.  
Kiba laughed a warm laugh that had the same inclusive feeling that she liked so much in Naruto’s laugh and made him such a nice friend to talk to and be around.  
‘I only came tonight as a favour to Naruto, he’s done so much for me over the years I can’t say no to him and I thought as it was at a party there’d be no pressure or awkwardness of being stuck talking to someone I didn’t know or want to know. But honestly, I really didn’t like the idea of being set up with someone and was planning to say a quick hi to you when Naruto introduced us and then making a quick exit.’ Kiba threw a delicate sandwich up in the air and the puppy on his head caught it in his mouth wagging his tail happily.  
In the course of their short conversation, what had initially struck her as disgusting now somehow seemed endearing and carefree. Who wouldn’t be charmed by a man who balanced a dog on his head rather than a fashionista who kept it in a handbag as an extra accessory?  
‘I don’t mind being set up,’ Ino said. ‘Normally I like the preparations for a date, the anticipation, the flirting, getting to know a new person. But honestly, I only came tonight because I wanted to see this man I’ve been hung up on who is friends with Naruto.’  
Kiba raised his eyebrows. ‘Who? I probably know him, Naruto has this idea that all his friends should be friends with each other too, and I am Naruto’s oldest friend so I get to meet everyone, even the jerks.’  
‘I didn’t say my ex was a jerk.’  
‘You don’t have to, you can be all magnanimous and can feel mature and noble and I’ll hate on the prick that didn’t appreciate all the beauty and smarts you have to offer on your behalf. Plus, I’ve told Naruto himself so it's no secret, but he’s too open hearted and forgiving and calls a lot of douchebags friend.’ Kiba grinned. ‘You should’ve heard the fights we had when he introduced Sasuke to us as his new boyfriend.’  
‘I can imagine.’  
And she could. This wasn’t a man who fake smiled at people. And he wasn’t someone who said what they thought she wanted to hear rather than what they felt, like too many of her exes because it was easier, or they were more interested in engaging with her body than her conversation. This was a man who wore what he felt like wearing, argued with his best friend when he worried he was in a bad relationship, and lived his life as close as he could to his beliefs.  
‘Me and Akamaru,’ he pointed to his puppy, ‘need to get some fresh air, want to come with? We can see some horses if you like, I know where the stables are.’  
‘Yes. I would like to. Very much.’ She linked her arm through the shabby eco warrior’s and walked out of the party away from the fashionable and rich feeling more relaxed and happier than she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino couldn’t stop looking at Kiba in the suit that Naruto had loaned to him. The expensive cut and conservative colour meant that it must have been chosen originally by Sasuke, but Kiba somehow wore it as if it belonged entirely to him. It was the first time she’d seen him dressed up like this. And though she appreciated his confidence to wear whatever he felt like; it was good to see that he could be flexible with his style. That could be useful in the future, if say she wanted to take him to meet her parents, and might want to buy a new outfit for the occasion.

Going clothes shopping with her boyfriends wouldn’t be a new thing, but it had been a long time since she’d wanted to introduce anyone to her parents. She loved her dad, but there were not many guys who’d been serious enough to put through the drill of having her father probe through their life. Her father didn’t even ask them anything, just sat there staring at them in this way he had seemingly trained up especially for her boyfriends until the poor guys were sweating and telling him everything about everything.

Ino smiled thinking how Kiba would cope with the pressure. Then she frowned as she realised this was the very first time she was thinking a man was worthy of taking home before they’d even had sex.

Kiba had introduced her to his mum and sister as if it was nothing. But for her it was a very big deal to take a man home to see her parents. So why was she thinking this way when they hadn’t even done the thing that would seal the connection between them as lovers rather than people who just hung out together and had an amazing time?

She wasn’t sure why sex hadn’t happened between them yet, there was definite attraction, but somehow when they were together the time disappeared and they both separated and kept to sensible hours to meet the commitments of their individual lives.

Which was a good thing. She’d cancelled more appointments than she wanted to remember because of choosing Sai over her professional career. She felt happy and balanced with Kiba, rather than knocked sideways like she had been with Sai. But how many dates could go by without anything happening before she found that she’d been friendzoned?

That was something to worry about later though, right now she wanted to enjoy the food, wine and company. Kiba looked stunning, Naruto wore a blue-green suit with an orange waistcoat which suited his sunshine personality. Sasuke, normally the smartest, was the most relaxed of the three men tonight, wearing his shirt unbuttoned and displaying more than a hint of his delicious chest and delicate collar bone.

Although she’d initially balked at Akamaru coming with them to such an exclusive restaurant, the way the proprietor had rushed to greet Sasuke (even though Naruto had got the time wrong and they were an hour earlier than their reservation), Ino guessed that they could have brought the whole pack of mongrels Kiba had recently rescued from being put down as strays, and still have been profusely welcomed. And as it worked out, she was far happier sitting outside with Kiba dropping scraps to Akamaru at his feet, than if they’d been hidden inside on this glorious summer evening.

Since being seated, she’d spent a fair amount of time daydreaming a schoolgirl fantasy about every girl who’d ever been mean to her walking past and seeing her alone with these three handsome men. So far no one she knew had appeared, but it was still incredibly gratifying to see the rich and beautiful that frequented this side of town staring in open envy at Ino having these three men all to herself. Of course, none of them knew that Sasuke and Naruto were far more interested in each other than Ino. Both of them were being incredibly gracious.

Naruto opposite her, leaned across the circular table and listened as if every word she said was the utmost importance. Sasuke was so attentive it felt like it could have just been the two of them out on a date. She was flattered by both of them, even though she knew with Naruto it was genuine friendship and interest, whereas with Sasuke it was a person who had been raised to be a gentleman. Not that the Uchiha always showed his breeding, mostly he was cold to everyone apart from his husband. His manner had changed ever since the party where he’d first introduced her to Kiba. Kiba and her laughed about it and even had their own bet going about Naruto and Sasuke having a bet. Kiba was convinced Naruto had argued that Sasuke couldn’t act nice for a whole month and Sasuke, being as stubborn in his way as the blonde, was determined to show he could. Ino thought it was more specific to her and Kiba, that even though it had been Naruto who had called them up and arranged them both being at the party, she thought the original idea had come from Sasuke and he wanted them to be a success to prove him right.

Kiba and her had planned for tonight to be the night, with the wine flowing, to probe and find out which one of them was right. But in honesty, Ino no longer cared, she was just blissfully happy. She felt like one of those successful pop singers who surrounded themselves with adoring groupies.

‘This was a really nice idea, Naruto, to have a double date,’ she said.

Naruto laughed. ‘I can’t take the credit. It was the bastard’s suggestion; he’s taking a break from hating people.’

To reinforce the big grin on his face, Kiba bumped his knee against hers under the table. It was a simple gesture but heat rushed through Ino.

She kept her composure and turned to Sasuke. ‘Are you spending time with many of Naruto’s friends then, or is it just Kiba and I who are blessed by your new socialness?’

‘Kiba is very close to Naruto so I feel it is time I made the effort to get to know him better.’

Naruto’s blue eyes playfully twinkled. ‘Yeah, husbands should like each other’s friends shouldn’t they, Ino? They must like teach that in relationship school, right? Basic first rule of staying married to each other, don’t call the other person’s bestie a…’

‘And it is certainly an incentive to spend time with him now he has someone has cultured as you with him,’ Sasuke said smoothly talking over Naruto spewing an inventive insult that Ino could barely believe the sophisticated man sitting next to her could ever have uttered.

But Naruto and Kiba laughed happily together as they recalled a whole range of things Sasuke had said both to and about Kiba.

Ino’s cheeks reddened at some of them, but Naruto and Kiba treated it like a joke, and Sasuke spoke so charmingly to her as if he was completely oblivious to the conversation of the other two men at the table.

People at other tables were looking over, Kiba and Naruto obviously didn’t realise how loud they were getting. It did ruin the effect of her being an adored princess when two of her ‘admirers’ could be overheard saying the things they were at this moment saying. She was starting to see the problems Sasuke may have had introducing Naruto into his world.

‘Naruto, I may be the professional,’ Ino said in her loudest polite voice thankfully succeeding in cutting through Kiba and Naruto’s conversation. ‘But you and Sasuke have the experience of a successful relationship, as we’re all here together maybe you can give me and Kiba some tips.’

As she spoke, she wasn’t sure it was the best change of subject, but at least it was a change of subject.

‘My advice for a happy relationship,’ Naruto began, ‘Is to argue instead of talk, walk out on him, not speak for months and months and then get his brother, or in Kiba’s case, scary older sister, to pretend you’re dead so he totally freaks and realises what a prick he’s been and he’ll promise to…’

Sasuke interrupted with a pointed look at his husband, ‘What Naruto means is the best advice we could give is don’t do anything Naruto and I do as we are…’

‘Messy as fuck,’ Naruto finished with one of his biggest grins.

‘Too right you are. I always thought me and Naruto were really similar, but I could never put up with what he’s put up with from you, Sasuke.’ Kiba refilled all their wine glasses and raised his. ‘A toast to me and Ino never being as fucked up as you two, but if we have half your happiness, I’d know I was one of the luckiest people alive.’

The men clinked their glasses together and Ino joined them. She should make a comment about how it was very early days with her and Kiba, instead she asked, ‘How soon did you two _know_?’

They replied at the same time.

‘As soon as I saw the arrogant bastard glaring at me,’ Naruto said.

‘It was different with Naruto from the moment we first met,’ Sasuke said.

The husbands exchanged a small smile.

Ino glanced over at Kiba. Could you fall in love, meaningfully, so quickly?

‘I can imagine Naruto believing in love at first sight and being so impulsive, but, Sasuke, you don’t strike me as someone who is so sentimental, or who would lose control with a near stranger?’

‘I’m not. That’s why it was so different with him. He’s obviously good looking, but he wasn’t my type. Yet I couldn’t resist him.’

‘And now I am his _only_ type, and he still can’t resist me.’ Naruto beamed.  

The conversation continued to bubble around the table, Ino joined in, but her mind was occupied thinking how like Sasuke with Naruto, Kiba wasn’t her normal type but she was attracted to him and looked forward to seeing him more than she had with anyone for a long time. Ignoring Sai. But from the perspective of not being with him anymore, she could now look at that relationship with a detached, professional eye and see how unhealthy it had been.

As they drank more, Kiba and Naruto told more and more outrageous stories about their activism. Under other conditions, Ino might have been seriously concerned, but full of some of the best food she’d ever eaten, on a hot summer’s night, and with Sasuke smiling fondly at his husband’s adventures, Ino found herself doing the same.

At some point, Sasuke went to give his compliments to the proprietor on the wonderful meal and Naruto went to the restrooms. The table seemed silent without the other two, but in a calm way rather than an empty one.

In a quieter voice than he’d been speaking to Naruto with Kiba leaned into her and asked, ‘Are you happy being my date? I think from the outside it’d look like Naruto and I were boyfriends and you and Sasuke were a perfect match with your looks and the way you both belong in this world.’

‘I’m very happy being your date.’ Ino reached under the table and squeezed his hand.

Kiba nodded but continued speaking in a serious tone. ‘I’ve got feelings for you. But I know this is the life you want and it’s not the life I’ll ever be able to give you. So I’d rather cut things now and have a beautiful, intelligent friend, than a girlfriend who’s disappointed in me.’

She stared into his eyes. She thought it must be the alcohol talking as Kiba hadn’t so far spoken about their relationship or where it was going, he seemed more willing to just see where things led naturally. But her boyfriend’s eyes were clear and steady.

‘We are _not_ splitting up,’ she said firmly. ‘I do like the life that Sasuke and Naruto have, but that is an incredibly rare thing, and I am not a little girl dreaming of unicorns. I want the reality of what we’ve got.’ She gave a winning smile. ‘And its just an added benefit that your best friend has married Sasuke so I get the benefits being a lifestyle tourist with our uber rich and connected friends.’

Kiba laughed. ‘All right, I can bear to spend more time with Sasuke and his circle if I’ve got you by my side.’

‘So you don’t find me too vain and materialistic?’

‘I like you how are you are. I’m not expecting you to come and tie yourself to trees or wade through bogs with me.’

‘Well, you should do. How about for every high society thing you go to with me, I’ll do one outside thing with you?’

‘Deal.’ Kiba held his hand out to shake.

‘I think it’s more valid if we seal it with a kiss.’ She leaned into him and they pressed their lips together.

Chastely at first, but then with more hunger.

It was only when a waiter discretely came to clear their table that Ino realised how much time had passed and pulled away with flushed cheeks.

‘I suppose we should be leaving,’ Ino said. ‘I wonder when Sasuke or Naruto will be back?’

‘You never know with those two, could be a five minute quickie or a five hour lovefest.’

Ino raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, ‘You think they’re…’

‘I _know_ they are.’ Kiba smirked.

‘But they’ve hardly even talked to each other all evening, let alone…’

‘Exactly. They’ve been way too restrained, they’re probably both bursting.’

‘Where?’ Ino looked around as if she expected to actually see them.

Here Kiba shrugged. ‘Legend has it that Sasuke once ordered all the kitchen staff to leave he was so desperate to have his man right that instant.’

‘Nooo. You’re teasing me?’

‘I’m not. You want to spend more time with the rich bastard, you’re going to have to get used to him and Naruto disappearing together. Which may or may not be better depending on your kink, to the times when they get properly drunk and just start making out not caring who sees them.’

Ino paused for a moment, thinking of Naruto and Sasuke making out, which led her to thinking about her and Kiba making out. ‘Well, just because they’re richer than us and can order the world to obey them, doesn’t mean that they should have all the fun.’

She wrapped her arms around Kiba’s neck and kissed him with passionate freedom. She didn’t know what their future held, but she knew that right now she wanted him and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
